freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rory Daybreak/A Friendly Visit To Skyfall Clan
Part 8 This is Part 8 of my Warrior cats Backstory, I don't know how to explain this one except for the fact it covers at least a month and a half of time. I hope you that have been reading will enjoy it. Part 7 Back To Skyfall Rory had decided to travel to the Skyfall Clan camp to visit, he wasn’t sure if they’d have time, but they seemed to like him, but he really didn’t want a relationship, at least he wasn’t looking for one. Rory had arrived. He walked into the mouth of the cave, and as usual, it was as bright as the outside from the back entrance. He was about to ask two cats that he saw ahead of him to the left where the rest of the clan was, but before he could he heard his name being yelled. “Rory!” A familiar voice of a she cat sounded, Rory was about to turn her way, but she tackled him to the ground before he could reply. Laughing on top of him, he could tell it was River. She smiled at him and looked extremely happy. “Hey there! I didn’t know you were going to stop by today!” She told him. “Yeah, I came to see you guys, I didn’t expect to get tackled”, He replied laughing from the awkwardness. “Oh yeah sorry about that,” She was blushing, and she stepped off of hm. “Thanks.” Rory got up and shook his coat out. “How have you been River?” He asked in a caring way. “I’ve been good, well okay, I’m feeling a lot better seeing you here” She answered with much joy. “Well that’s good, how is the rest of the clan?” Rory asked. “They’re pretty good to I think.” She answered. “That’s good,” He smiled, “Want to go talk in the woods for a bit?” Rory offered. “I’d love too,” River replied in delight, and the two left the Skyfall Clan Den. Staying at Skyfall Camp They talked for a while, and enjoyed each other’s company. Besides the occasional flirt from River, Rory was okay with talking to her, even though he was beginning to become somewhat attracted to her. They caught two fish and ate them, and talked some more. After that they had decided to head back to River’s territory, where they bumped into a Skyfall Cat named Derpyy. The three talked for a short time, until Derpyy’s other friends had caught up to her location. After that the sun had started to set, and River offered Rory to stay at the den, so he decided to stay a night. He had met one of the cats known as Feather, he recognized her from the fight he observed from a distance. He was glad she hadn’t recognized him since at one point he feared that he had been spotted. She seemed pretty nice, but was rude towards him, then went off to her friends. Rory was feeling pretty lonely, sitting in the den with a whole bunch of clan cats, but he ignored the feeling. River walked him into the Deputy Den. She went over to her resting place, it was a mass of soft leaves and grass, but mostly leaves, and was on top of what he thought to be a rock, only to find out it was a mound of dirt with rocks near it. She walked over to her resting place and climbed onto it, she sat there and wrapped her tail around her paws. She smiled and offered him to sleep in the bed, and she’d take the floor, but he refused. He went to the opposite corner of the Deputy Den, curled up and went to sleep. Patrols The next morning Rory was invited to a territory patrol, he found it pretty ridiculous, he had never understood why it was so important to keep other clan cats off your territory since to get to other places you need to go through territories. Regardless he accompanied them. He went with River, Feather and a male tom cat with orange fur and vivid stripes which made a strange sort of scratchy pattern. The patrol took quite some time, and River mentioned that they were about to patrol when they met him, but they didn’t. It was over and they all went with their friends to go where they pleased. River kept on talking to Rory, and eventually started to grow on him, she was very nice and always there to talk to him, and he had also raced her at one point and won. He knew he was fast, but it was hard to beat her, he figured she was more experienced and trained, and that was why she seemed to be in better shape. Rory had also met up with Star around that time too, the two never had a close friendship, or talked for long, but seeing each other was nice once in a while. Rory had also started training, regarding his stealth, since he knew that most of the Skyfall Cats knew who he was, and would start telling others, and he didn’t want to be talked about all the time, so he tried to avoid as many as he could, unless helping out a cat or wolf. Daybreak Deals With Drama..... And More Drama. Rory had also once again bumped into Icemoon, and some Pineclan cats, they had been having trouble with a clan known as DarkHollow Clan, and when Rory looked into it, he found that they had been framed by another Clan, which was an enemy of Darkhollow, known as PoisonOak Clan, Rory somehow resolved the issue, with some help from two pine clan cats, and the leader of DarkHollow Clan. Rory had also recognized a Cat in DarkHollow Clan, it was one of the rogues in his family growing up. It was Blossom Claw. They caught up some, but she was relatively reserved from him. He didn’t mind that much, they had grown apart quite a lot. He accepted that, and she had also lost a back paw. Which sort of freaked him out, but she joked about it, even though he eyes told otherwise. Rory during this time had also met a clan cat in the PoisonIvy Clan, he was a real jerk, and only male in the clan. Rory forgets his name now, but they became acquaintances for some time, dealing with PoisonIvy Clan fights within the clan, it was much like a hostile group of two legs, that clan. They had foul language, and dark thoughts toward each other, always yelling, and showing off. Rory put up with them as much as possible, the only reason he stuck around was to hear their arguments in the clan about Skyfall, they mentioned a lot about Holly, and how they over all hated the clan even though some had friends in it. Now that Rory though about it, Holly was rarely ever around, it did cause him suspicion. Rory talked to the tom cat in the clan, he was okay with Rory being around due to the lack of cats, but they refused to let him in the clan, not like he wanted to join, it was just the fact he was not a blood thirsty crazy rogue, but a more calm and sympathetic rogue. They disliked him for that. Rory had heard the tom cat left the clan, and never saw him again after that. Shortly after a new litter of kits was delivered, and Rory knew this from multiple sources. One of the apprentices was exiled after having her kits. Rory easily connected the dots on the two, and he bumped into her one day. She told him that she now lived with the tom, and it took everything within her to convince Darkrose to not harm her kits. Luckily she didn’t and they were with the exiled apprentice. With that conversation over, they both walked their separate ways. PoisonIvy Clan was one crazy clan. Part 9 Category:Blog posts